Deleted scenes
ERASERHEAD DELETED SCENES THAT WERE CUT INCLUDE : 1. A scene in which the X’s bring Mary home from the hospital with the baby. 2. A phone call that Henry receives. 3. A spastic fit / attack / seizure that Mary has in Henry’s apartment. 4. A scene where a group of kids kill a cat with a piece of wire. Henry walks by, tripping over the wire. ( A shortened version / scene of the dead cat with Henry, preserved by a coat of tar, can be found in the Introduction / Menu on the DVD ) 5. A scene where Henry is looking for the humidifier for the baby. He opens a drawer full of vanilla pudding with peas on top. 6. A scene in which Henry hears noises coming from down the hall in his apartment. He investigates and looks into a room. Two women are tied up on a bed and a man with a cigar approaches them, holding a black box. The women spot Henry and he runs back to his room. (When David Lynch first released the Eraserhead DVD through his website, it contained a "booth code" as an extra. Going to the phone booth section of DavidLynch.com and typing in the booth code, showed you this deleted scene.) 7. A scene where Henry hears a sort of calling and he looks out the window. A kid down in the alley is digging in the dirt and finds a row of dimes. Wind blow furiously around him. Henry runs out of the room, but the baby starts to cry. He ignores it and makes it to the elevator. He pushes the button, but the elevator won’t come. So he runs downstairs and into the lobby. We see the elevator has been propped open with a mop. The landlady is cleaning it out. 8. Since the door to Henry's apartment is open, we can hear the baby crying. It echoes down the hallway and all through the elevator shaft. So Henry gets frustrated and kicks the couch in the lobby. The landlady shouts, " You stop kicking my bench! That's good wood! " and starts into a landlady to tenant lecture. The scolded Henry returns to his room and looks out the window again. The dust is really blowing now and there are more people digging in the alley. By the time night falls, they're fighting over the dimes. ( Some of the night scenes can still be found in the final cut ) 9. The scene in which the X’s pick Mary up at the hospital and a disgusted nurse (Catherine Coulson) hands them the baby. Not only was it deleted, it was never filmed. 10. When Mary gets out of bed to leave Henry and enters the bathroom, she was originally shown inside the bathroom collecting her things while "flying" through the bathroom, an effect achieved by putting her on roller skates (not seen onscreen) and blowing her hair with an unseen fan. 11. Originally, the scene of Henry removing fetuses/umbilical cords from the bed showed Mary's body (portrayed by a body cast effect), which Henry "broke through" when he found the fetuses. Since these cuts were made in the final composite print, there are actors listed in the credits who didn’t appear in the final cut or the DVD. Category:A to Z